Vacation time
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: What would happen if the characters went on vacation? My take on what would happen, and Marco is alive. Yaoi, yuri, and nor mal pairings all included. Enjoy X3 I don't own Attack On Titan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello PsychopathicalXAngel here and here is my new story of Attack on Titan where I was wondering what would happen if they all went out on vacation. In this I am making everyone alive, Marco is alive. Deal with it. This chapter is third person, but the others will then be first person with specific people.**

**These are the pairings: Annie X Armin, Levi X Eren, Erwin X Mike, Connie X Sasha, Jean X Marco, Krista X Ymir, and Hange X Petra; Yaoi, Yuri, and normal all mixed into one, my favorite :3**

**For those who don't know the characters here is the list and who is who: Eren Jaeger (104th Trainee) Mikasa Ackerman (104th Trainee) Annie Leonhard (104th Trainee) Armin Arlet (104th Trainee) Marco Bott (104th Trainee) Reiner Braun (104th Trainee) Connie Springer (104th Trainee) Krista Lenz (104th Trainee) Sasha Braus (104th Trainee) Bertholt Huber (104th Trainee) Jean Kirstein(104th Trainee) Ymir (104th Trainee) Levi (Corporal) Hange (Levi squad leader/scientist) Auruo (Levi Squad) Mike Zacharias (Levi squad) Dot Pixis (Commander Garrison troops) Petra Ral (Levi squad) Erwin Smith (Commander of scouts) Eld Gin ( Levi's squad) Gunther Shulz (Levi's squad) Keith Shadis (Instructor) Nile Dawk (Commander of military police)**

**Chapter 1**

"Why do we have to do this? And why are we walking when we have horses my boots are getting dirty!?" Asked an annoyed Levi.

"Because it's more fun this way! Lighten up," Replied Hanji ignoring the glare Levi sent her.

"Well why are we doing this again?" Asked Eld.

"We have to chaperon the kids." Said Erwin.

"Oh yeah, the brats," Said Levi which caused a glare from Mikasa who somehow heard him. He just stared back un-phased.

"We're here guys!" Declared Connie with a huge smile. Up ahead was a mansion of three stories, and 13 bedrooms. The house was a light green color and huge windows.

"I'm surprised King Balto allowed us to use this as a vacation spot," Said Eren as he looked at the marvelous building.

"The windows are dusty, Jaeger! Get on it now!" Said Levi as he glanced at Eren.

"No way corporal, we came to relax, and besides get the maids to do it, not Eren," Said Eld.

"Yeah we have more important things to worry about right now like who rooms with who," Said Sasha, "And I claim by the kitchen."

"No way fat-ass," Said Connie, "That's my room."

"Silence all, this is how they will be split up. first the commanders get first dibs if they want to share a room, or go solo." Said the instructor Keith.

"Solo," Said Dot Pixis.

"Same," Replied Nile.

"I'll share with Mike I guess." Said Erwin.

"Okay good, next will be Levi, whom do you want to share with?" Asked Keith hiding from the glare he was getting.

"Jaeger because I need to watch him," Said Levi.

"Okay, next is-" started Keith

"I get to room with my dear Krista!" Said Ymir as she draped an arm around said girls shoulders.

"Okay good now then-" tried Keith once again.

"I'll be with Hange!" Said Petra.

"And I'll be with Jean," Said Marco.

"Sasha, you get to room with Connie since you both want to be close to the kitchen." Said Jean.

"Fair enough," They both said shrugging.

"Me and Eld will room together," Said Gunther.

"Yes, **Gunther and I** shall," Replied Eld grammar correcting him

"Bite me dick!" He replied.

"I'll be with Armin," Said Mikasa ignoring them.

"I'll take Annie," Said Reiner also ignoring them.

"I'll go solo," Said Keith giving up on taking control.

"And that leaves me and you," Said Auruo to Bertholt.

"Okay so let's go to our rooms then," Said Hange as everyone split up to find rooms. After they all got settled in they all met to have lunch in the dining hall where they were serving chicken and bread and potatoes, for Sasha, with wine and sodas. They all sat around and discussed past stories of what The older ones went through with Keith.

"I kid you not, Levi here was always in trouble, he was so rebellious back then!" Proclaimed Hange.

"Yeah and you kept getting scolded for breaking rules all the time." Replied Levi as the rest of the group laughed.

"It was for SCIENCE!" She replied.

"It was annoying!" retorted Keith causing more laughter.

"Remember how Connie did the salute wrong, He put his fist over his right side," Said Eren.

"Hey not cool Jaeger! You kept falling on your face with the 3-D Maneuver gear!" Retorted Connie.

"It was broken," Said Mikasa as everyone finished the meal.

"Let's all go to the beach! Its right out front so why not?" Said Petra, which everyone agreed and they went to their rooms to change.

"Jaeger, you go in the closet and change," Said Levi causing Eren to roll his eyes but comply. They all met up at the beach and some guys were getting nosebleeds at the girls bathing suits. Krista was in a simple one piece with a skirt attached at the bottom and it was light pink that fit her body perfectly. Ymir was in a plain black string bikini that showed off her curves. Petra had on a red two piece that was a string bikini up top, and a skirt bottom as the bottoms. The top had black swirls on it and really complemented her breasts. Annie had on a white and pink checkered bikini which exposed her toned stomach, getting Armin's attention. Sasha's was ironic for it had potatoes on a brown background two piece that showed her dark tanned thighs. Lastly Mikasa with a purple and striped two piece showing her surprisingly big breasts getting many guys attention. Hange just had on a one piece with test tubes on it which clung to her body in just the right places.

The girls were also surprised at the guys, with how buff they were, many having a four-pack and well toned arms from lifting, even Armin had a little arm muscle and a simple two pack which caught Annie's attention. But none compared to Levi and Erwin, Levi with a set six-pack and perfect arm and leg muscles. Erwin had an eight-pack and had huge arms and legs which he caught Mike staring at and winked at him, getting a blush. Although Marco kept his shirt on, for he was self-conscious. They all rushed into the pool except for Levi, Erwin, Nile, Mikasa, and Annie.

Eren came running up to where they were all sitting and said, "Come on Mikasa, you to Corporal, the water is great!" Mikasa went along but Levi glared at him.

"What the matter Levi, Sunbathing? Or are you scared of a little water?" Said Hange with a smirk, causing him to shift his glare onto her, causing Eren to sigh in relief as he and Mikasa ran into the water. Armin came and pulled Annie along, with much protest but she noticed he can be forceful when he wanted to. Erwin and Hange shared a knowing look before Erwin picked up Levi.

"What the hell? Put me down you bastard!" He complained as Erwin took him close to the water. After he was waist deep he tossed the shorter man in, causing him to land right behind Eren. He popped up from under and gave Erwin a glare of all glares before Eren splashed him. He looked and saw Eren laughing as he called out, "SPLASHING WAR!" Levi smirked as he took this chance as pay back and splashed Hange and Erwin. After that it was an all out war and Eren couldn't help but notice Levi was actually smiling. He also noticed how the water dripped off his body, causing it to gleam. He didn't have time to drool, for Jean came up from behind and ducked Eren into the water. He popped back up and splashed the water straight into Jean's face causing him to stumble backwards where Marco dunked him. After that settled they all separated with some playing in the sand, some playing in the water, and others tanning.

"Hey Eren, can you do me a favor and put some sun lotion on my back?" Asked Mikasa.

"Sure, No problem," He replied as he took the bottle and put some on her before rubbing it in. He glanced over and smiled when he saw Levi laying out on a towel with his eyes closed and one arm over his chest and the other behind his head. After he was done with Mikasa he crawled over to where he lay and flicked some sun lotion onto Levi's chest, Levi opened his eyes and just looked at Eren before replying with, "Don't just leave it, now rub it in brat."

Eren blushed a little before he put more on his hands and rubbed them along Levi's chest. He could feel the soft and firm muscles under his hands, and his he ran his hands along his arms to better rub it in. Levi let out a satisfied hum when Eren was done before replying, "Thanks pest." Eren nodded and went back towards where Armin and them were playing in a daze, as Levi's eyes followed him the whole way there.

Hange came up next to Levi with a smirk.

"What do you want?" He replied annoyed.

"You looked pretty happy with Eren rubbing you down eh Levi?" She replied with her smile growing bigger.

"Humph," Replied Levi as he got up and went out towards the water while Hange was laughing.

"Kyah! You pervert!" Said a voice. Everyone turned and saw a bright red Sasha with her top untied and an equally red Connie.

"It-it was an accident I swear," He said as a little bit of blood dripped down his nose.

"Ha-ha you little perv," Said Ymir, "You totally wanted to check out the goods huh?"

"NO I WASN'T I SWEAR!" He said as he wiped his nose. With that they decided to end the night when they saw the sun going down and all went inside for another meal together, all thinking the same thing.

'This is really surprisingly fun.'

**First chapter done! Who do you want to see firs in the next chapter? Eren and Levi, Armin and Annie, or Krista and Ymir? Let me know please and thanks for reading!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	2. AnnieXArmin

**Hello so I am so happy with the reviews and support for this story! As asked, this chapter will have some ArminXAnnie in it for you all whom won by 1 vote :3 don't worry next chapter will be either Yuri, or Yaoi. Here we go X3**

**WARNING Alcohol use and mature rated sex**

After everyone returned to their rooms Armin decided to head down to the kitchen since Mikasa was in the shower. He already had his so it was her turn and he knew how long girls took. As he turned the corner he saw Annie sitting at the table with a cup in her hand and a wine bottle next to her.

"…Armin?" She asked as she turned towards him. He looked over her appearance, seeing her in black silk pajama pants with a black tank top with a broken heart on the front. Her hair was wet and dripping onto her bare shoulders giving her a glow look. Now Armin had on shorts and a black hoodie that was halfway zipped up and no shirt on. his skin was glistening slightly in the light and his tan toned chest was showing. She took another sip as she turned back to the table.

"Can I join you Annie?" said Armin as he approached her.

"Sure go ahead, Armin," She responded. He sat across from her and poured himself a glass.

"So are you having fun so far?" asked Armin

"I guess, this is different from what I'm used to though."

"I hear you, ever since the attack, we never get to take time to relax. I just hope the colossal and armored don't attack while we are away…"

"I don't think they will, and if they do we have the military police to handle them."

"But there missing a strong member though."

"?" Annie thought and was about to ask when she realized she was the only military police member there. before she could comment he changed the topic.

"So we don't really know each other very well, and I want to get to know you more, so how about we play the question game?"

"The what?" She asked. 'A game? really'

"The question game, Eren showed me it, it's what you do when you want to get to know someone. We take turns asking each other questions."

"She rolled her eyes before responding, "Sure, but I go first. Are you a light weight?"

"What, No of course not!" He responded.

"You had three glasses and your already slurring." She pointed out.

"Okay fine yes, my turn how are you not drunk?"

"I am used to Alcohol." She said with a smile. "And just so you know, this is my fourth glass. and I'm not even tipsy yet." She said with a smirk.

"Wow," Said Armin as he poured another glass.

"So why are you so close to Eren and Mikasa? I know you grew up in the same place but still how'd you meet?" Armin chuckled.

"We were maybe 6, and I was being beat up pretty bad because I'm weak and all, and they pulled out a knife and were about to kill me, when Eren showed up. He kicked the guy in the back of the knee, then smashed his face into his knee. Mikasa was behind him and took out the other three guys. He helped carry me to his dad where I was stitched up. they both held my hands as I had to get 14 stitches in total." Said Armin as he remembered that day.

"Your not weak, you aren't a good fighter but you are not weak Armin." Said Annie, "You have strength in you."

"Thanks Annie," Said Armin with a slight blush.

"Why are you blushing?"

"My turn to ask a question, How did you get so strong? You're like one of the most bad ass girls I know."

Annie sat there for a moment in surprise and thought about how to answer him.

"My dad taught me to fight as soon as I was able to walk. He was a soldier and would come visit sometimes and he made sure me and my mom were able to fight."

"How come?"

"… It's my turn to ask a question now."

"Touché ill wait to next turn."

"Why are you so curious about me?" Asked Annie.

"… Well," Started Armin. He paused for a minute. HE got up and walked over to where she was sitting. She looked up at him and he leaned down to her. He grabbed her hands and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She sat there in shock as he pulled away and placed his hand over his heart. She felt it beating like mad and he looked in her eyes and she started to feel dizzy.

'I blame the alcohol,' She thought.

"Because, I well, I've liked you for awhile since I saw you fight Eren… and cream his ass I must add." She gave a small smile at the memory.

"And those rare moments you smile, you shine so bright to me." She blushed a little.

'Definitely the alcohol.' She thought as she couldn't stop blushing. She stood up and grabbed his collar. She pulled him close and smashed their lips together. He let out a surprised noise before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she complied. She led him to her room because it was closest and she knew Reiner would be hanging with Bertholt. Armin nudged the door open, all the while still kissing Her and made his way over to the bed. He picked her up and then laid her down on the bed as he continued to make out with her. He ran his hand up and down her sides as she unzipped his jacket and took it off, while running her hands along his stomach, and chest. He moved his hand up to her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, in which she moaned in response.

He moved his hand back down to her waist and slipped his hands up her shirt and around to her back where he unhooked her bra and felt her breasts. She moaned as he caressed her nipples with his thumb and massaging the rest with his other fingers. He moved his hands along her waist as he peeled off her shirt revealing her B-cup breasts to him. He looked down at her flushed expression and eyes full of lust. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen. He softly kissed her neck before he bit it and sucked leaving a hicky on her. He moved his mouth back to hers as he ran his hands down her stomach feeling Goosebumps. He reached the hem of her pants and hooked his thumb in them as he pulled them down. She had her around his back and let her head fall back as he pulled down her pants to her knees, revealing her silky black underwear, that tied on the side. He moved down and took one of the strings in his teeth and pulled it slightly till the knot gave way and did the same to the other side. She gasped as he trailed his tongue up her stomach and onto her nipple.

HE took one in his mouth and ran his teeth along it causing her to moan again, a sound he was loving. He took off her pants fully and looked down at the new sight of her bare and true beneath him. He took off his shorts and boxers, revealing a rather average length. She reached over and got in the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube. Armin was about to question her but she replied, "The maids stocked ever room with them, they knew what was bound to happen."

Armin laughed as he opened the bottle and squirted some on his fingers and he moved his hand down to her entrance and put one finger inside and swirling it around making her gasp and start moaning again. He ran his thumb along her clitoris as he inserting a second finger to stretch her out a bit and scissor her. He then pulled his hand away and was about to put some on himself when she reached up and grabbed the bottle from him. She squirted some on her hands and rubbed them together. She then placed her hand on his member and started to stroke him with both hands. He let out a moan at the sensation of someone besides himself touching him. When she was done her grabbed onto her hips and she raised her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly till he was halfway in and waited for her to adjust. Her face was scrunched up a bit in pain but after awhile she adjusted and raised herself up giving him the hint to continue. Finally he went all the in and waited 1 minute before he pulled out and thrust back in. he was going slow to let her get used to it.

"Armin…Faster…" Said Annie in between moans. He sighed in relief and started going at a more faster pace. She let out a shriek when he hit a certain spot and he aimed for that spot every time. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his back to give him a better aim. He let out a little moans and grunts of his own.

"Oh Armin… I'm going to… Ah, Oh ARMIN!" Screamed Annie as she came.

"Ah…Ah…Oh Annie!" Said Armin as he came as well. He continued to give them both full orgasms and when they were done he slide out and rolled over next to her.

"Oh god, that was great," He said.

"First…time?" Panted out Annie.

"Yeah."

"Mine to."

Armin smiled as he closed his eyes and a silence fell over them. They both drifted off to sleep thinking the same thing, 'Thank god for alcohol.'

~The next morning~

Annie woke up in her bed and found she was naked. She went to get up but there was something holding her down She turned just enough to see Armin asleep next to her with his arm around her, and they were both naked. She smiled as she remembered what happened and snuck out of his arms. She put on her cloth and brushed her hair and put it up in her usual ponytail and then walked over to where Armin was and shook him awake.

"Wake up Armin, Its noon. Let's go get breakfast," She said as she shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at her before sitting up and stretching. he looked down and saw he was naked. He covered himself and blushed deep red and looked at her.

"Armin, it's too late for that, I saw it last night, remember?" She said laughing at his reaction.

"You- You mean that wasn't a dream?" He said.

"Nope, it was real, by the way I like you to Armin."

"Are we official then?"

"Id think so, now come on, I'm hungry!" She said as he got up and put on his cloths. They exited the room and went down to the dining hall where they saw some of their friends eating, others playing pool, and others were still sleeping. 'A great start to our vacation,' They thought as Armin grabbed her hand and they walked into the room, making their presence known.

**A/N So here we go then, This is my ArminXAnnie chapter. Now who should be next? Levi X Eren, Erwin X Mike, Connie X Sasha, Jean X Marco, Krista X Ymir, or Hange X Petra? Start voting! GO! and also tell me what you think as well please XD**

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	3. LeviXEren

**Hello so ill cut right to the chase and present, boy voters choice, ERENXLEVI!**

**Chapter 3**

After everyone went back to their rooms, Eren hung with Mikasa while Armin was in the shower.

"So who do you think Armin is interested in?" Asked Eren.

"I don't know, no one seems his type here…" Replied Mikasa.

"Well they say everyone finds love on a group vacation. Wonder if I'll find love." Said Eren.

"…Who would it be with? The squirt?" Said Mikasa.

"Mikasa! That's our corporal! why do you hate him so much?"

"He hurt you," She said.

"IM half Titan Mikasa! I heal fast!"

"I don't want you to be hurt."

"You can't keep protecting me Mikasa! I can take care of myself!" Said Eren as he got up. "Now I'm leaving, goodbye." Eren walked off towards his room he shared with Levi. He walked in and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. He didn't knock or check if Levi was still in there, and of course Levi was still in there. He opened the door and got a face full of steam, he looked closer and saw Levi still in the shower. His back was towards him and Eren checked out his ass.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to wash my back for me brat?" Said Levi turning his head towards him. Eren could feel the blood rushing to his groin. He took off his clothes and joined him in the shower. He grabbed a bar of soap and approached Levi. He rubbed the soap up and down Levi's back. After he got a good amount of soap on his back he started to wash it. as he ran his hands along Levi's back he couldn't help but notice how toned and pale it was. Even with the sunbathing he did earlier, he was still pale and sexy.

'Wait, when did I start thinking like that?' Eren thought to himself. He shook his head and concentrated on washing Levi. When he was done Levi turned around to face him.

"Turn around Jaeger, ill get your back for you." He stated. Eren, trying very hard to keep his eyes on Levi's face, did as he was told and mentally shivered when he felt Levi touch his back. Levi rubbed the soap on him and then rubbed it in using his hands, getting every spot.

"Why are you so excited you little shit?" Asked Levi. That's when Eren noticed he was semi-hard.

"Um I-well," Started Eren.

Never mind I don't want to know," Said Levi as he rubbed his lower back. 'He's so good at this, what would it feel to have him touch me other places?' Thought Eren as he pictured it. After Levi was done he turned around and went back to scrubbing himself. Eren sighed and rinsed off his back and finished cleaning himself as well. He had to move next to Levi to get to the shower head and snuck a glance at Levi. His eyes widened when he saw that Levi was bigger than one would think on such a short guy. He blushed as he thought of what it would be like to touch it. After Eren finished cleaning himself he and Levi got out and Eren was about to put his cloths back on when Levi stopped him.

"Sit down, I'll help you with your problem that you have you little pervert," Said Levi.

"Wha-What do you mean corporal?" Stuttered Eren.

"I saw you checking me out and getting hard, it's probably painful so I'm going to help you, now sit." Commanded Levi. Eren blushed but obeyed.

"Open your legs Jaeger," Said Levi annoyed and once again Eren obeyed with a blush. He gasped when Levi grabbed his member and began to stroke it.

"Ahh Heichou…" Said Eren which got Levi's blood to rush to his groin. Eren closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure. HE jerked when he felt something warm and wet touch the tip of his cock. He looked down and saw Levi put the tip and his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Ah!" Said Eren as Levi ran his tongue up and down his shaft. Levi then took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked while bopping his head up and down. Eren's moans increased as he began to reach his climax.

"Ah Heichou, I'm…I'm going to…AH!" Said Eren as he threw his head back and came in Levi's mouth, which surprisingly Levi swallowed. When he was done Levi looked up at Eren and smirked at him.

"Didn't think you were that easy to make come you little shit," Said Levi.

Eren scoffed before he picked Levi up and put him on one of the beds. "Let's see if you can last. I noticed you have a little problem to."

"Heh try me Jaeger," Said Levi. Eren took that as a challenge and he removed the towel form around Levi's waist and gently stroked it.

Levi closed his eyes as Eren continued to stroke him, determined not to moan. Eren then reached his hand around the base and decided to pump him. Levi bit his lip to keep back a moan in which he knew Eren would take as a challenge. Eren moved his mouth down and licked the tip of Levi's cock. Levi twitched as he ran his tongue in the slit. He couldn't hold back the moan as Eren moved his mouth down and got the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as Levi did to him.

"Ah, damn Jaeger," Said Levi as Eren moved his hand down and groped Levi's balls. He then began to stroke them while he proceeded to deep throating Levi. Levi moans increased as he began thrusting into Eren's mouth. Eren removed his mouth and lightly took one of Levi's balls in his mouth and swirled it with his tongue while his hand went to jack Levi off. He switched to the other one and just began his routine when Levi arced his back.

"AH!" Said Levi as he came. Eren finished giving him a full orgasm before he chuckled at Levi. Levi glared before he got up and pinned Eren down. He smashed their lips together and ran his hand over Eren's nipple. Levi nipped at Eren's lower lips asking for entrance which Eren allowed.

'oh my gosh, Levi's actually kissing me and touching me, ah," Thought Eren As Levi's tongue entered Eren's mouth. Eren tried to fight for dominance but realized it was a losing battle and decided to give up and let Levi take control. Levi smirked against Eren's lips and ran his hands down Eren's sides getting a moan from him. Levi rubbed their erections together and groaned at the friction.

"H-Heichou…"

"Hm?"

"Fuck me."

"What do you say Jaeger?"

"Please L-Levi?" Levi smiled when he said his name and got up and reached in the drawer to get a tube of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and stuck one inside Eren's rear. Eren grunted and smiled so Levi added a second one in and began to scissor him.

"Ah, Levi," Said Eren as Levi began to add another in which Eren scrunched his face in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. Levi removed his finger and squirted some onto his hands and covered his dick in it before he moved Eren's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at his entrance. HE made eye contact and slowly pushed himself into Eren, but stopping when he had his tip in. Eren's face was scrunched in pain so Levi leaned down and kissed Eren on the lips to distract him as he pushed all the way into Eren. Eren grunted in pain and Levi stayed still for a while so Eren can Get used to his size. Eren thrust his hips after 2 minutes to give Levi the go and Levi began to pull out before thrusting back in slowly. Eren grunted again but after a few more times he became adjusted.

"L-Levi, go faster please," Said Eren which Levi did and began to thrust faster into Eren. Eren let out a squeal and then some moans of pleasure. Levi tried different ways till he heard Eren let out a yelp and aimed for that spot again.

"Ah, Oh god, Levi!" Said Eren as Levi continuously thrust into Eren's prostate. Levi let out some grunts as they continued to thrust till he heard Eren's moans and screams increase.

"Wait for me, you little…shit, come…with…me… oh Eren," grunted Levi, but after hearing Levi say his name pushed him over the edge and he came as he screamed Levi's name. His inner walls fighting around Levi's shaft so he came as well deep inside Eren. He rode out both of their orgasms before he pulled out and laid next to Eren. Eren pulled dim into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"God, I've been waiting for this since I met you, you know?" Said Eren.

"Yeah, I know, I am attractive and I did notice you checking me out," Replied Levi with a smile.

"You look hotter when you smile you know? Why don't you smile anymore?"

"…Because…" Said Levi, "Now go to sleep Eren," Said Levi as Eren kissed his cheek again.

"I-I love you Levi," Stuttered out Eren while he was blushing. Levi looked at him shocked with wide eyes.

"I-I Lo- Go to sleep," Said Levi with a blush as well, refusing to admit that he loved Eren back. Ever since he saw how Eren wouldn't give up or back down, he fell for him but didn't want to seem weak so he hid it. He looked up and saw that Eren was passed out and he smiled before kissing his nose.

"I love you to Eren," Said Levi as he fell asleep in Eren's arms.

**AW LEVI SO CUTE! Yeah I'm sorry if he seems OOC, I tried not to make him too out of character -.-" But anyway here we are with my LeviXEren chapter. I really hope you guys liked it and start saying who you want next, YmirXKrista, or HangeXPetra? Since the first chapter was a normal pairing, and second Yaoi, third gets a Yuri X3 Also who would be good, besides Eren and Jean, For Mikasa? Or should I keep her single?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	4. Chapter 2

**So here we are with the next chapter of Vacation time! Now this will be a filler chapter but first I want to address something:**

**I am really sorry, but I do NOT ship Mikasa and Eren, so I will NOT be writing a scene for them. The way I see them is as brother and sister. Mikasa protects Eren because he is the last person she considers family, everyone else is gone and Erens dad is MIA. I'm sorry and I know some of you like it and that's okay, but I do not support it at all so I won't be writing about it.**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone, minus four people were up and already crowding the dinner hall.

"Well this is unusual. Usually Levi is up and ready by 9. its already 10:30!" proclaimed Hange. Mikasa glanced up and realized Eren wasn't there either, nor was Armin. 'Armin didn't come back last night, I wonder where he is?' She heard the door open and turned to see Armin enter holding Annie's hand. Everyone stared at them in shock.

"Hey! Annie next time you have someone stay, let me know beforehand Damnit!" Said Reiner with a glare causing everyone to be more shocked.

"Oh my-"

"Dude Armin stayed with Annie-"

"Did they-"

"aw man this-"

"Wait could Levi and Eren have-"

"No way dude it-"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Said Keith as he entered the room, with the maids all carrying a banquet of food. "And dig in!"

"POTATOES!" Said Sasha grabbing one immediately.

"You are very loud aren't you?" Asked Levi as he entered the room and took a seat next to Hange, while Eren took a seat next to Mikasa and Armin and Annie.

"Yeah she is, she was talking about food in her sleep last night," Said Connie. Afterwards they all decided to go to the town where there were several stores. They all split up in groups and went separate ways. Levi, Petra, Mike, Erwin all went one way. Sasha, Krista, and Ymir went another. Jean, Marco, Connie went another. Then Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Armin went another.

"How much longer are we going to be here for? We need to be back for if the colossal or armored titan attack again," Said Mikasa.

"Well, I think 2 more days, If anything comes up the king will summon us and we'll fly right over," said Eren.

"I don't think we will have to worry about them for awhile," Said Annie.

"Aren't you having fun Mikasa?" Asked Armin.

"What's with you and Levi?" Asked Mikasa Erens topped and blushed slightly.

"Erm, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you to do anything?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't want you hurt, Levi is a hard guy and is cruel. He hurt you before."

"Mikasa! I am not getting into this with you right now, we came to have fun so let's go have fun! Look there are some rides!" With that they all took off towards the rides. They ran into all the other groups as Connie and Sasha were competing at a shooting game.

"Loser buys the winner lunch!" Said Connie.

"Bring it!" said Sasha. Petra and Hange went into the haunted house.

"Heehee look Petra, oh how I'd love to study that corpse!" Said Hange.

"C-Captain Hange, you can't," She said with a slight tremble in her voice. She turned to look forward but didn't see Hange anywhere. "H-Hange?"

"BOO!" Said Hange as she jumped out with a demon mask and blood dripping from her.

"KYAAAAAA!" Screamed Petra as she turned and ran out of the haunted house followed by a laughing Hange.

"Oi! Hange be nice to poor Petra," Said Mike with a laugh as Petra ran to him. "There there Petra its okay," He said as she cried.

"Hey Petra I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry girlie," Said Hange as she placed her hand on Petra's shoulder, noticing how smooth and tan the skin was.

"Aw man I bet my dear Krista would cry so cutely!" said Ymir as she grabbed Krista's hand.

"Dude are you to a couple?"

"No."

"I wish." Krista looked at Ymir before turning back her attention to playing games. She failed to get her prize and looked away sadly. Ymir went up and paid the man and took the darts. she aimed perfectly and got the high score and picked out the prize Krista wanted.

"I thought you don't like being nice…?" Said Krista.

"Oh this is a favor, you'll owe me later," She said as she winked and moved on.

Later that night everyone decided to get on the Farris wheel. Erwin sat with his arm around Mike and Levi and Eren sat across from them in one cart. Ymir, Krista, Hange, and Petra sat in another, Annie, Armin, Mikasa, and Aurous in another. Reiner and Berthadolt, and Connie and Sasha were in another, and the last one was just Jean and Marco.

"Hey Jean, have you gotten anywhere with Mikasa yet?" Asked Marco as he sat across from him and looked out the window.

"No, she snot interested in relationships…" HE said looking away.

"That's too bad, you are a good guy and are sure to make one hell of a boyfriend," He said with a smile.

"Hey Marco, why do you always wear a shirt, last night you didn't even take it off for sleep."

"…Well that's a long story for another day Jean," He replied with a sad smile. the ride was over and everyone exited and headed back to the hotel for the second night of vacation.

:IM hungry…" Said Connie.

"Shut up fat-ass!" Said Sasha with a smirk.

"Shut it potato girl," He said.

**A/N So here we go, I needed a filler chapter. So which do you want next? JeanXMarco, YmirXKrista, or ConnieXSasha? Let me know Yo!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review please!**


	5. YmirXKrista

**THello so I am so sorry for my absence! I haven't forgotten about this I promise it's just been one stress thing after another, growing up sucks horribly -.- anyway here we go, so based on all counts there was one more for YmirXKrista then for ConnieXSasha. SO here we go, some Yuri :3 WARNING SPOLIERS ON KRISTA'S PAST! Nothing to major but still her past shall be revealed! And its legit true to, I'm not just making this up. Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Ymir, I'm going down to the kitchen to get a snack, you want anything?" asked Krista after she was done taking a shower. Ymir reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled Krista towards her.

"Hm my dear Krista I would love a taste of you dear," She said with a purr.

"Ymir! I'm serious!" Said Krista as she tried to pull away.

"So am I, you smell so good," She said as she brushed the hair out of her face. Krista sighed and went ahead and curled up against Ymir.

"So Krista, you aren't fighting me? Does that mean you'll let me have you tonight?" Asked Ymir.

"No," She said.

"You know its past lights out, if Shadis catches you, he'll flip out and you'll be punished," Said Ymir softly.

"…I don't care, It'll be w-"

"Stop it Krista, how much longer are you going to pretend?" Interrupted Ymir.

''Wha-What?" She responded.

"It took awhile but my dear Krista, but I know about you. The illegitimate daughter of the Reiss family. You were kept secret in isolation because of embarrassment of your family. you are the daughter of the mistress of Mr. Reiss. you were disowned and you act all kind and nice to leave behind an image of the well mannered Bastard child and the reason you joined the corps was to die honorably am I right?" Said Ymir.

"H-How do you know that?" Asked Krista standing up suddenly.

"Because I overheard some people on the inside talking about you when I snuck in to steal some food. Listen Krista, you don't have to die to prove yourself alright?" Said Ymir.

"I-I know that! I just want to, want father to-" She said as she started crying. Ymir stood up and hugged her.

"I know you do Krista, I know, I am just like you except I kept my real name. I don't know yours but I will make you a promise, soon I may have to reveal a secret of mine, but when I do please promise you will start going by your real name okay?" said Ymir as she wiped her tears away.

"Why do you care?" Asked Krista.

"Because I love you silly. I was at first attracted to you because of what I heard about you but then after I got to know you, I have fallen in love with you my dear. I don't even care if I know your name or not and I won't abandon you like your family did," Said Ymir.

"Y-You promise you won't L-Leave me?" Sobbed Krista.

"On my life," Said Ymir as she leaned in close to Kristas face. Krista closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way connecting their lips together. She wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck as Ymir wrapped her arms around her waist. Ymir ran her tongue along Kristas bottom lip asking for entrance, and after a little hesitation from Krista she opened her mouth slightly and Ymir slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced a perfect harmony and Ymir led her to where the bed was, laying her gently on her back. Ymir ran her hands up and down Krista's sides, enjoying the moans she made. She broke the kiss and moved down to kissing her neck.

she bit softly and sucked leaving her mark on her. As she did that she slipped her hand up Kristas shirt and massaged her breasts. Krista let out another moan as Ymir began to unbutton Krista's pink button up pajama top. she unbuttoned it all the way and slipped it off.

"My My dear Krista, no bra?" Asked Ymir.

"Sh-shut up okay, I don't wear one when I go to bed and besides I- Ah," Krista started but was interrupted when Ymir swirled her tongue around Kristas nipple. She took the little pink nub in-between her teeth and gently bit down on it causing Krista to gasp.

"Oh god Ymir," Moaned Krista as she clenched onto the back of Ymirs shirt. Ymir smirked and moved her hands downwards and rubbed in-between Kristas legs earning a gasp and moan. She unbuttoned her own tan shirt and quickly threw it off of her and laid down on Krista, their breasts touching. She kissed Krista passionately as she ran her hands up to Kristas breasts, then back down stopping at the hem of her pants.

She slipped one finger under the hem then her thumb slowly, asking permission. She broke the kiss and looked into Kristas eyes and saw the answer in her deep blue eyes filled with lust and love. She smiled and pulled down Kristas pants, smiling at the lacy pink underwear she was wearing.

"God Krista you are so beautiful," Sid Ymir as she kissed her jaw and licked down her neck. She kept going in-between her boobs, and down her stomach dipping in her belly button then back out and stopped at the edge of her panties. She moved over to where they were tied with lace and gently gave it a tug with her teeth till it came free and she moved and did it to the other side. When both were untied she removed the panties altogether and moved down and gave her pussy a lick.

Krista jerked and let out a moan. Ymir smirked as she then ran her tongue along the top of her vagina before then dipping inside the slit. She used her fingers to spread the lips apart and licked the gentle clit causing a squeak from Krista. She took in her bud and sucked while swirling her tongue. Krista dug her nails into Ymirs back as her moans increased.

"Oh my god Ymir I'm going to cum," Krista panted out. she let out a loud moan as she came, her release going straight into Ymirs mouth and watched as Ymir swallowed it.

"Hm you taste as good as you smell dear," Said Ymir with a smile as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then licked it.

"Hold on now, It's your turn," Said Krista.

"Eh?" Replied Ymir as Krista pushed her back and climbed on-top of her and kissed her. Ymir eyes widened but she relaxed instantly and kissed her back. Krista massaged Ymirs breasts like she did with her happy to receive a small moan. She moved her mouth down and softly kissed Ymirs neck and trailed down onto her chest where she licked the pink around her nipple and then bit down on the little hard nub. She moved back up and captured Ymirs mouth with hers as she pulled down Ymirs pants.

"Hm, Ymir, Do you always go commando?" Asked Krista.

"Only when I go to bed," Replied Ymir with a smirk. Krista rolled her eyes as she again kissed Ymir and slipped her tongue inside. Ymir let Krista dominate and was glad she did when she felt Krista rub her clit. She arched her back and moaned when Krista pinched it.

"You like it rough Ymir?" Asked Krista as she broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between them. Ymir went to say something but it came out as a moan as Krista bit down on her neck and sucked. Krista then slipped one finger in and added another immediately. She thrust inside Ymir and pulled her fingers out. Ymir thrust her hips forward to meet Krista's fingers and she dug her nails into Kristas bare back as she got closer to her climax. Krista added a third and hit her sweet spot.

"Oh god Krista hit there again please," panted Ymir. Krista smiled and she continuously hit there. Ymir reached her climax and came. Krista continued thrusting giving her a full orgasm. Afterwards she rolled over next to Ymir and snuggled up against her.

"You know Krista I really love you," Said Ymir as she kissed her head.

"I love you to Ymir," replied Krista and both girls fell asleep holding each other.

~Meanwhile outside their room was Reiner and Bertholt~

"Um Reiner did you see that coming?" Asked Bertholt with his face bright red.

"Nope, I didn't think Krista would do it…" responded Reiner as he knew he had a hard on.

"Well I am going to bed," Said Bertholt.

"I got to take a shower," Said Reiner.

**A/N Ha-ha had to add that in the end**. S**o ConnieXSasha is next and it won't take three weeks to upload I promise! anyway tell me what you thought please and thank you!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? tell me about it in a review please! XD**


End file.
